


Angels of Death and Life

by augustrose



Series: The Darkling and Sun Summoner [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Child Soldiers, Dumbledore is a prick, F/F, F/M, Grishaverse titles, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, M/M, Prophecies, Ravenclaw, Slytherin Prejudice, Slytherin Pride, Werewolves, Witches, between the marauders and golden trio eras, set in the 80s, will have mature content in future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustrose/pseuds/augustrose
Summary: A long time ago, at the same time as the founders of Hogwarts, Darklings and Sun Summoners were present throughout Wizarding Families, a result of some genes of pureblood families. They were often twins and balanced each other out, while one could control darkness and ice, the other flame and light. Once the mortal world discovered the existence the first time before the same people were made to believe that witches and wizards were a pure fairytale, they hunted the Sun Summoners and Darklings to near extinction, making them extremely rare in the Wizarding World. The ones left alive disappeared, thought to have died out, until now.
Relationships: Original Male Characters/Original Female Characters, more relationships to come as the story develops
Series: The Darkling and Sun Summoner [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210436





	Angels of Death and Life

_"I'm fading away of some kind of drug, maybe it's lust, maybe it's love, I know I said I'd straighten out a week ago, I'm feeling though, about to reach my peak, you know." - 23_ , Chase Atlantic

January 19th, 1970

The screams that permeated the night before had now quieted in the cottage in the Bulgarian Forest, the only voice that was heard as that of a man who spoke in fluent Bulgarian with an English accent as he rocked one of the twin children in his arms as his wife held the other while she slept.

Childbirth itself, not to mentions childbirth with witch twins, was no easy task and as he gazed down at his wife with the second twin on her chest, he knew that he had lucked out in marrying the strongest woman that he could have ever imagined.

Niklaus Rose was a lucky man; Amalra Stark was everything he imagined he could ever have as a child, and now as an adult, he realized that all of his dreams had come true.

Well, almost all of them, he remembered in a bitter tone as he remembered the fact that his brother and sister had been killed by Voldemort, as were his parents. He was the only one left of the Rose family line.

At least he was, now his two beautiful daughters would inherit the benefits and consequences of being a Rose. He wasn't sure if he would ever be truly ready to tell them what their namesake included.

But he hoped he would be when the time came.

Sitting down with the elder twin, he gazed into the black eyes before the baby blinked and the eyes changed from black to mismatched colors of silver and green. He looked over at the younger twin on his wife's chest and stared in fascination as something similar to what happened with the elder twin. The gold eyes of the young twin changed to also silver and green.

He had heard the legends but now he and his wife had even more reason to hide their children.

\-------------------------------------------------

When Amalra woke after recovering from the stress of childbirth and drink the remedies provided by Niklaus to help her heal, she slowly made her way to where she found the twins in the crib. It was right before dawn broke over the riverbank surrounding the cottage.

Niklaus heard the movement and grabbed his wand, making his way to the cribs in the nursery. Sighing as he saw Amalra, he came up behind her, placing a hand on her back as he listened to her sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star to the sleeping babies. 

"You gave me quite a start, my love. I thought that you were...someone else." Niklaus spoke in English, his voiced hushed as he tried not to wake them. Amalra chuckled as she kissed the two twins on their small foreheads and left the room with her husband, sitting on the bed with him.

"You thought that it was a possibility that I was The Dark Lord?" Amalra said with a twinkling giggle, her cheeks flushed despite the cold air around the house as the fire died down.

"We can never be too careful, especially with word that I heard that they have started hunting adult muggleborns in Britain." He said, brushing a piece of dark brown hair out of Amalra's face, dipping down to kiss her softly on her lips. "I just want you to be safe, my love."

"I know, that is also why we are hiding in Bulgaria. The last place they would look for either of us is here." He said before taking her hand, taking them back into the room, and looking down at the fraternal twin girls. One had the slightest bit of black hair and the other a small bit of blonde hair, he knew that he would have to explain the legends to his wife after they named them.

"We narrowed it down to 2 names for each, should be easy enough to agree on one," Amalra said wearily. 

"How about August Remington and Skye Noemie?" Niklaus suggested after a moment, looking at her raise of an eyebrow. "It's a perfect combination of both names we picked out." 

Amalra turned back to the girls with a smile on her face as she considered the names. "I suppose they're nice. Do we want them to take your name or mine?" She asked him after a moment.

"Yes, hopefully, it will protect them better than it did my siblings. When it is safe, we'll move back to London and be able to raise them in a better environment than what is going on now." _I promise you._


End file.
